


Smudged Eyeliner

by OurLadyOnTheOtherSide



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: BattleKing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide/pseuds/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide
Summary: “Really?” Kady rolls her eyes.“What? My eyeliner got smudged during all-” Margo gestures to the bed- “that.”“Oh and the High-fucking-Queen of Fillory cares about a little bit of post-sex smudged eyeliner?”





	Smudged Eyeliner

Kady groans grumpily as Margo scrambles up from the floor, taking the sheet with her. They had fallen off the bed at some point and ended up taking the pillows and blankets from the bed with them and couldn’t be bothered to pull themselves back up. They had been laying on the floor in a pile of soft blankets with Kady gently stroking Margo’s hair when she abruptly moved, causing the groan.

“Where are you going?” Kady asks.

Margo doesn’t reply, just roots through Kady’s nearby drawer and lays back down with her eyeliner in hand before getting the makeup removal wipes out of her own bag.

“Really?” Kady rolls her eyes.

“What? My eyeliner got smudged during all-” Margo gestures to the bed- “that.”

“Oh and the High-fucking-Queen of Fillory cares about a little bit of post-sex smudged eyeliner?” Kady asks, wrapping her arms fondly around the other woman.

“Hey, I’ve gotta look my best. At all times.” Margo breaks into a smile, her voice taking on a joking tone, “Who knows when I could be called away for something important?”

Kady shakes her head with a soft smile on her face while Margo roots back through her bag to take out a handheld mirror and starts to clean up the smudges. Kady doesn’t let it go on too long. Before she can really do anything Kady softly takes the wipe and mirror out of her hand and toss them aside.

“What are you doing?” Margo asks, her voice trying to be angry but not getting there.

“Mm, I think I like you with smudged eyeliner.” Kady says.

“Oh really?” Margo asks, leaning in.

“Definitely.” Kady says. “Gives you that sexy smoky eye look.”

They share a sweet kiss, nothing too deep or exciting, but long and loving. While they kiss Kady finds the eyeliner that was dropped somewhere in their blankets and takes off the cap before pressing the liquid liner to Margo’s chest. Margo squeaks in surprise and pulls back.

“What was that?” Margo questions, looking at her chest and trying to rub off the small mark there.

“Stop that.” Kady says, lightly swatting her hands a way and focusing in on her chest, “And hold still, I’m going to give you a tattoo.”

“Tattoos are supposed to be permanent.” Margo points out, but she stills herself anyway so her girlfriend can work.

“A temporary tattoo then.” Kady says.

It doesn’t take very long and when she’s done she hands Margo the handheld mirror that was tossed aside so she can look at Kady’s work. On the left side of her chest, just above her breast, is the image of a ball of ice with the words “Ice Queen” written above it. Margo smiles at it. And then she steals the eyeliner from Kady’s hand and pushes her onto her back.

“My turn.” Margo smiles.

She pushes away the blanket covering Kady and kisses her hip bone before drawing her design just above that spot. Her design is also small and doesn’t take very long and Margo hands Kady the mirror when she’s done. She’s drawn a fireball to match her own ‘tattoo’ with the words “Fire Witch” above it just to make the whole thing match even more. Kady chuckles a bit at it.

And thus begins the battle for the eyeliner. The two of them wrestle on the floor for a bit before Kady gets up to find another one and then they spend the next hour scribbling little quotes and drawing designs on each other’s skin. They talk about meaningless things, kiss each other’s skin occasionally, and spend the silences comfortably.

By the end of it they’re covered in black ink but their clothes cover most of it.

 

Eventually Margo washes all the eyeliner off her body, needing to be presentable for her subjects, but she keeps the Ice Queen drawing on her chest until she has a moment to take a picture of it. And then she drags Kady with her to a tattoo parlor and insists they get matching tattoos. Kady keeps the Fire Witch drawing just above her left hip bone and Margo moves the placement of hers to be in the same place as Kady’s just on the other hip.

They walk out hand in hand and smiling, knowing that it’s permanent.


End file.
